Military systems must often supply decision makers with timely information while smoothly operating with data at multiple levels of security classification, in accordance with applicable Information Assurance (IA) policies and requirements. Current submarine combat systems, for example, operate at a “system high” level, with significant portions of the non-propulsion electronics system operating at the current highest classification level. Operating at “system high” is a brute force approach that achieves security goals but diminishes agility. In addition to the “system high” part of the combat system, there are other, mostly separate, networks operating at fixed lower and higher levels with limited and highly controlled connections.
To change the combat system's classification level requires a complex system-by-system, processor by processor, network switch-by-switch process that can now only be accomplished using a large team and taking longer than a watch. Due to time and risk to subsystem stability, security level transitions can only be accomplished dockside. The current system design limits interoperability with the fleet when operating at “system high” and requires that operators perform a posture transition at sea to return the system to full interoperability.
Increasingly, cloud computing techniques are being applied to many processing tasks. Cloud computing customers typically reduce costs by renting cloud usage from a third-party provider. Customers consume cloud resources as a service and pay only for resources that they use. The multi-tenancy offered by cloud computing enables the sharing of resources and costs across a large pool of users. Generally, cloud computing provides virtualized resources as a service over the Internet. Cloud computing services often provide applications online that are accessed by a user from a web browser, while the software and data are stored on remote servers.
A need exists for improved techniques for military system operation in a tactical environment that requires multiple security levels. A further need exists for a multiple level security (MLS) architecture for tactical environments. Yet another need exists for military systems that are capable of operating at multiple security levels that provides the real time, high performance and high availability and reliability levels of a tactical system. A further need exists for military systems that offer improved flexibility and development time.